pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyk Helium: Finding Earth And My Life Part 2
"Hello? Um strange green girl?" I hear from a sickly girly voice as I wake-up. I look up. A girl in all pink even pink makeup says looking at me as if I'm something disgusting. "Who are you and why are you sleeping on the cold hard ground?" she says helping me up,but still treating me as if I were a full tissue. "Um. I don't have any place to live." I say dumbfounded. I didn't know people don't sleep on the ground! Eve told me they do sometimes for fun! "Oh wow! You poor thing! You need any help?" she says lifting up her pink sunglasses from her face. "Um. Yeah sure." I say still confused. "Mother! There's a poor green skined hobo child that needs some help!" she yells. "Don't worry help is on the way." she says then walks off. "You need help." I mutter. "Hype! What on Earth?! Who is she?!" her mother says looking at me weird looking faking a smile. "Mom!! This girl hs nowhere to go! And plus she needs serious help with her skin! Look it's green!" she shrieks. I growl. On my planet people did not judge us of green skin. 'Cause we all had green skin. Only on this planet the only skin type is a palish color. Kinda like a peach color. And some had darker colors. "Oh well then come on girly. Let's get you home." she says. "Can Eve come with me?" I ask absentmindly. "Oh um. Sure is she your dog?" she asks. "No she's my friend." I say as Eve comes up behind me. "AHHHHHH!!! WHAT IS THAT?!" Both the girl and her mother says pointing at Eve. "That's Eve my robot." I say. "Oh well. Hello Eve." the girl says. "Hello." Eve says giggling. "She can talk?!" she says in shock. "Yes. Almost like you humans can." I say. "Us humans? Why did you just call us humans?" the girl says. "Oh um...how can I adress you? Name?" I ask sweat beading down my face. "Oh well name's Hype,and you can just call my mom ,mom or Mrs.Haerts." the girl says cheerily flipping her wavy black hair. As we make our way down a street I see a couple of kids walking down the street. The light then turns red. The humans keep on walking. On kid has red hair,the other green,one of the girls are wearing alot of pink but some purple with pink highlights and a bow,and the other girl is talking to the red haired boy. What I find weird is that the girl talking to "Red-Hair" looks just like Hype. Instead "Look-Alike Hype" has brown hair and is barely wearing pink at all. The light then turns back to green. "Who were they?" I ask Hype. "Oh that's just my boyfriend,his stalker,his brother,and his pinky friend." she says. I blink. I'll go over to see them later. I know that's not the truth. Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:HyperHearts58's Pages